Winter Blues
by SereneCalamity
Summary: Hanna is not the nicest when she's sick...Haleb. OneShot.


_This one is for _BlackBaby. _Hope you like it :)_

_Disclaimer: I do not own the characters._

Some people took illness with elegance. They would snuggle up in bed with the TV on, drinking lemon tea and coughing delicately. Hanna Marin was _not _one of those people. She was the most miserable sick person that Caleb had ever been around. She would moan, and she would bitch, and she would growl at everyone who would get close to her. And when she had been cooped up in the house for over a weak, her personality was almost toxic. Caleb had joked that maybe if she was nicer, the doctor would give her better drugs, and she would get better quicker.

She'd thrown her mug at him from across the room.

Aria Montgomery had come up to him in the hallway that day at school, saying that Ashley Marin was going to be out of town for the weekend and she didn't think Hanna should be left alone for that length of time.

"I think she might actually start using people for target practice through the upstairs window," Aria had grinned. "She's not a happy blonde." Caleb had grinned back and nodded. He wouldn't put it past Hanna to get out her fathers rifle and started shooting at the happy couples who walked past—she was _not _a safe person to be around when sick. He had stopped by his house and the store on the way there, picking up clothes and food, knowing that it was going to be a long weekend. He had gone and seen Hanna on Monday, and again on Tuesday, but after his comment about being nicer, he had kept his distance.

"Hanna?" He called as he unlocked her door with the key she had given him. "Hanna?" There was still no reply, so he locked the door behind him and made his way up the stairs to her room. Her door was open and he walked in, not surprised to see her lying in bed, arms crossed over her chest, and a scowl on her face. The only thing that detracted from the seriousness of the situation was the fact that her nose was bright red. "Hey, babe..."

"So which one sent you? My mum, or one of the girls?" She growled.

"And I'm glad to see you too," Caleb muttered with a wry grin. She just continued scowling. "Aria mentioned that Ashley was out of the town for the weekend and you needed company."

"Bullshit. She was just scared I was going to go on some killing spree," Hanna snapped.

"Something like that," Caleb shrugged, undeterred by her bad mood. He came in and dropped his bag on the ground, sitting down on the edge of her bed. She made out that it was a big deal, moving over to make room for him. They sat there in a silence for a few minutes before Caleb turned to her. "Do you wanna watch something on TV?"

"Nothing on," she muttered.

"We could hire a movie," he suggested.

"Already seen all the new releases," she snapped. Caleb rolled his eyes.

"Aren't you a box of fluffies when you're sick," he muttered. Hanna glared at him harder. "Look," he stood up. "I think you just need to get out of the house."

"I don't wanna get out of the house," Hanna growled.

"I don't care," Caleb stated. He stood up and pulled back the covers. She was only wearing panties underneath the covers and his eyebrows raised. "We're either going to go out and get some fresh air, or I'm gonna screw some manners into you." Hanna's eyebrows furrowed deeper.

"Fine!" She snapped, getting out of bed and walking over to her drawers. She pulled on a pair of sweatpants and a hoodie, turning around and grumpily crossing her arms. Caleb ignored her, walking back out the door and downstairs, hearing her stomping behind him. He opened the front door and held it for her to come through. She did so without looking at him, glaring ahead.

"Wanna go to the park?" He asked as they walked down the pathway to the sidewalk.

"I wanna go back to bed," she snapped.

"You've been in bed all week, Han, you need to get some fresh air...Air that bitchiness out," he added in a lower voice. Hanna still heard him and jabbed her elbow into his side. He took a few steps away from her, an easy-going smile on his face. As much as she kept complaining, half and hour later, she was feeling better. She tried not to let it show, but Caleb could tell that she was enjoying being out of the house. Caleb could sense the shift in her mood, and had moved back to walking beside her, slipping an arm around her waist. "You feeling better?" He asked, leaning over and nuzzling her cheek.

"Yeah, yeah," Hanna rolled her eyes at him, giving him a slightly guilty grin. He smiled back as they made their way back into her home. He made for the kitchen, but stopped when he heard Hanna begin to go up the stairs. Her head was drooping downward and her shoulders were slumped. He paused and watched her as she reached the top of the stairs and began to pull off her hoodie as she went into her room. He smiled and made his way up the stairs after her. She was pulling off her pants, now only in her bra and underwear, and she fell down on the bed, face first.

"You okay?" He asked softly.

"I hurt..." Hanna groaned. "My body hurts _everywhere_." Caleb sighed as he came over and rubbed a hand over her bare back. She let out a little moan, but not in pain. He rubbed her shoulders a bit more firmly, and dragged another moan from deep in her throat.

"Babe?" Caleb leaned forward and murmured in her ear. She made a noncommittal noise and he rolled his eyes. "Babe. Move forward." Hanna shuffled forward so that she was now laying properly on the bed. Caleb pushed her legs apart and crouched between them, his knees rubbing against her inner thighs. As thick as her head felt, Hanna couldn't help but feel the sensations spread up her legs and pool at the pit of her stomach as his hands ran up her legs, over her lower back and un-hooked her bra. His hands began digging into the skin of her back, massaging out the knots that had been gathering through her coughing bouts over the past week.

Caleb's hands rubbed up her spine, over her shoulders and then down her arms. His fingers ran through her hair, twisting it over her shoulder so that his fingers could work at her neck. His hands trailed down her sides, fingertips lightly brushing at the exposed sides of her breasts. He went to carry on moving his hands down, but felt a shiver run through Hanna. He moved his fingertips over the sides of her breasts again and felt another shiver shoot down her spine, her smooth skin flinching under his feather-light touch. He licked his lips quickly and leaned forward, pressing his mouth to the nape of his neck and couldn't help but smile against her skin when he heard her whimper. He kissed her again, shifting his body so he was now horizontal over her and only holding his weight off her body using his arms. His mouth worked it's way up her neck until he was at her ear, his tongue flicking out over the sensitive skin and earning another sigh from the gorgeous blonde beneath him. He felt her shift, wiggling her hips slightly and trying to pull her thighs together to ease the ache between her legs.

"Did you know..." Caleb began, his mouth pressed against her ear. "That you look fucking gorgeous, even when your nose is bright red?" Hanna muttered something under her breath and he grinned, sliding off the bed. He flipped her over so that she was staring up at him, her bra falling off as she turned. He felt his breathing catch in his throat as he took in her bare torso, and the lacy panties which were already soaked through. And he hadn't been lying. Her hair was a mess and her nose was bright red and she _did _still look gorgeous. He hovered over her, rubbing his own nose over hers. "I love you, Han."

"No, you love my body," she joked, her voice sounding slightly snuffly. Caleb pursed his lips.

"No, Hanna," he raised an eyebrow. "If I didn't love _you_, then I wouldn't put up with the abuse and assault you deliver when you're sick. I wouldn't come around unless I knew I was getting sex. I wouldn't have spent the rest of my paycheck on lemons, honey and the strongest pain killer you could buy over the counter."

And then came Hanna's flipside of being sick.

Her eyes teared up and her bottom lip jutted out at the sweetness of her boyfriend.

"Okay, now before you get all teary and shit," he grinned down at her, shaking his head slightly. "As much as I _do _love you, I love your body as well." Hanna rolled her eyes. "And I really, _really _want some of it right now." Hanna rolled her eyes again but reached up for him, their lips pressing together.

"Maybe you're not so bad to have around...When I'm sick..." Hanna managed to say between kisses.

"Told ya I'd screw some manners into you."

_Let me know what you think :)_


End file.
